YWUA
by redpetal888
Summary: It's been about a year since the battle with Loki and the Chitauri. And since then...things have been appearing. Unnatural things, as well as people... With the creation of a new organization to protect people from these new supernatural dangers, what will happen? SYOC (OPEN) (Co-written with MyCandyLove333) (Redo of a redo)
1. Chapter 1

( **redpetal888:** We're rebooting this story, again, after...what has it been...two years? Yeah, that sounds about right. And this time, it's on my account, instead of MCL's. Anyways, MyCandyLove333 lost the password to her account, so that's why we didn't update at all. For that, we are sorry. Now, we're simply going to be using the same account to do things. It'll make things easier for both of us. I have preserved most of the original first few chapters, and am currently editing them to be up to our current standards. Please don't be mad at us, we know we never updated. But anyways, on with the show!)

So…the basics for this story…. This is sort of based off the Avengers…but…with lots and lots of additional supernatural creatures.

 **The Basic Idea for the SYOC:**

SHIELD has recently come into a wide range of troubles dealing with creatures of a seemingly unreal origin- even after the encounters with the otherworldly 'demigods' Thor and Loki. It's happening all over the world, becoming increasingly common. People are dying. (The reasons behind this will be revealed in later chapters, when the story is officially started.)

It took a long time, but eventually they figured out there was a pattern- seemingly malevolent forces were gathering near different individuals- all with a common link. They weren't normal. They all had…abilities. Strange ones. Also linking them was their rather peculiar lineage…

Over the course of a few years, SHIELD gathered these individuals and recruited them to become part of a protection program called Y.W.U.A.- Youth With Unnatural Abilities. These teens are supposedly future Avengers recruits, but will not officially join the Avengers until they turn eighteen.

The Organization is organized/controlled by Nick Fury, although it has two other individuals who have large influence, though they remain hidden from most of the members….

 **Character Info:**

For this SYOC, you can be one of three things- A half demon, half angel, or mage. The species information for each is below-

HALF DEMONS: The offspring of a demon and a human, Half-demons tend to be aggressive, though it's not _always_ the case. They are known for being good in combat, and if they haven't learned how to fight they learn quickly. Some half-demons can use magic, usually fire-oriented. Half-demons have a tendency to 'hear' other demons….usually in their sleep. This means that many are plagued with nightmares, as there are quite a few demons that are less than friendly…

Half-demons might or might not have wings- it's not very common, but it does happen. They are large, bat-like, and can be fearsome looking.

HALF ANGELS: The offspring of an angel and human, they have a very wide range of personality types- because most angels are forbidden to reproduce, the ones that _do_ are sometimes not the most angelic, and children tend to be like their parents…

Half –angels are known for usually having strong beliefs, though what their belief(s) is/are vary. They are usually physically stronger than humans, but fighting does not come to them very easily without having experience/training.

Half-angels, like half-demons, can hear others of their kind- in dreams, they hear and see images of each other, and can have 'shared dreams'. ( **redpetal888:** Like…if a half-angel were to, say….have a dream about swimming in a giant bowl of jello, then there would be a good chance that other half-angels in close proximity would share the dream.)

Half-Angels tend to have ability in magic, though most raised in the human world wouldn't know how to use it unless they had another to teach them.

Most half-angels have wings- large and fluffy, they aren't necessarily white- they vary, just like the colors of different birds vary.

MAGES: A long-running family gene, mages inherit their power from their parents, although there have been a few instances where their magical power was produced from experiencing a powerful spell or coming into contact with a strange genetic mutation ( **MyCandyLove333 and redpetal888** : We're not trying to copy X-men here…).

Mages are not known for their physical strength or speed- their talent is magic. Though most already know that.

In the human world, they tend to hide- for hundreds of years they've been persecuted, and, they were long thought to be extinct until recently, when a few wizard children came to light…..

Mages can use many different types of magic, ranging from levitation to…well…lots of things. However, most wizards in the world today are not overpowerful- during the time of their supposed extinction, many spellbooks, magic artifacts, and other ways of learning the craft disappeared or was destroyed, leaving hardly anything left behind for the younger ones to learn from.

Many mages are capable of communicating with the dead through spells. A few can also communicate with angels…

( **MyCandyLove333:** That pretty much sums up the species information. There is, however, something else you need to know…)

( **redpetal888:** There are two more characters that have already been created, ones that do not fit the criteria for submissions. That is because they are unique, and rather important to the story and the YWUA. If you'd like to learn more, you can send a private message to me. Not MyCandyLove333, because, like I already explained...she has lost the login to her account and will be unable to access it.)

YWUA: 8 positions open.

Male 1:

Male 2:

Male 3:

Male 4:

Female 1:

Female 2:

Female 3:

Female 4:

( **MyCandyLove333:** There is also the option of sending in Villains...however, there are going to be less villains than the YWUA, so we're thinking around 4 or 5. Or less. In any case, if you want to create a villain, you must PM me and I will send you the form for villains. The villains require more discussion and planning, the reason for pming me before I send you the form.)

( **redpetal888:** There's yet another type of character you can send in. A full-blooded angel or demon, a protagonist or antagonist. This also requires a PM before we send you the form, as they require more planning than the YWUA.)

:)

ONLY SUBMIT OC'S THROUGH PMS. OC's that are sent in through reviews will be ignored. (Sorry, admin's rules n.n)

( **redpetal888:** Oh, and one quick note. The form for submissions is on my profile, along with the other forms for my other SYOCs. There was a bit of confusion with that last time, and I am sorry about that.)

* * *

The sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the entire building, sending unexpected and irritating waves of sound into the ears of everyone unfortunate enough to be working at this time of night.

"What the hell?"

The low voice of Nick Fury was met with a chuckle, one that sent chills down his spine. Not that he would admit it, but...chills...

"You are Nick Fury, correct?" a tall, ominous-looking man asked, standing next to the now-broken window, curiously without any shards of glass on him. The most catching attribute of this person wasn't his garb (black leather, gold trim, an odd-looking tunic which was slightly reminiscent of medieval times, sort of reminding him of Loki) nor his odd, gold-colored eyes.

It was the wings- huge, feathery, black wings which loomed from behind the man, twitching slightly as he stepped forward. He looked like...well...an angel. Or a demon. He certainly didn't have an angelic-feeling presence.

Masking his slight fear, the leader of SHIELD gripped his pistol, warily aiming it at the figure. Could the man be a servant of Loki?

"You aren't in the right place to ask questions," Fury stated. Years of training had solidified his confident tone of voice, even when what he was feeling was exactly the opposite.

The man's faced tilted into an eerie grin, glints of amusement becoming evident in his eyes. His dark, messy hair, and pale skin seemed to make the pools of liquid gold more...noticeable. Whatever he was, he wasn't human.

"Perhaps, by Earthen customs, you are correct...but it's painfully obvious you have no control over this situation. Therefore, I have the right to speak and do as I wish," the man purred, his voice tinged with arrogance.

About to retort with something less than savory, Fury opened his mouth. only to find his movement constricted by some unseen force, as if he were paralyzed. A dark, barely visible shadow had materialized over him, binding his arms and legs, and covering his mouth.

"Judging from your facial expression, you were about to say something that would, undoubtedly, piss me off. This, I assure you, is something you would most likely want to avoid...unless you enjoy great deals of pain," the man said, his voice dark.

His near-evil aura dissipating suddenly, he turned around, laughing slightly.

Nick Fury, still bound by whatever it was that was holding him, only glared and continued to watch cautiously.

"You might be wondering why I am here...well, that is a question I will answer for you. My name is Drekael...I am here to watch over the organization you call the 'Y.W.U.A'. You see...right now, you humans are dealing with a number of creatures and forces that you cannot understand, nor even dream of controlling. You are, my friend...'skating on thin ice'."

Drekael snapped his fingers, and all at once Fury found that the shadowy bounds disappeared.

"You aren't coming anywhere near the Y.W.U.A.," Fury responded, his voice still defiant and confident. There was no way he was going to let this freak touch any of the people in the organization. This man couldn't mean well...

But what _did_ he want?

And what did he mean, saying they were dealing with forces they couldn't control?

"You're still confused," Drekael laughed. "Well, I can imagine...a tiny human, surrounded by human problems, and human solutions...who are you to understand the scale of the situation here? Of course, there was the incident with the 'Avengers' and Loki, but even so...you're remarkably ignorant."

Well, that made Nick Fury...angry. Or Furious, no pun intended.

"If you make any move towards a member of Y.W.U.A., the Avengers, or SHIELD, you will find yourself behind bars and out of the way," he warned.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Listen here, human. There is nothing you can do. I am more powerful than you could imagine...the Asgardians are a joke, in comparison. Continue to irritate me, and I will not hesitate to crush you."

A malicious glint appeared in Drekael's eyes, and he continued "...You would beg for death," he murmured a low voice.

Then, he seemed to hear something- Drekael suddenly turned, looking back towards the shattered window from which he first appeared.

A second passed, and he turned back to Nick Fury, who was once more bound by shadows.

"I must be going now. Rest assured, you _will_ see me again," he said. A swift flash of gold and then he was gone, the shadows disappearing again at his departure.

Fury was left alone, in his thoughts debating on what action to take.

 _Seriously,_ he thought. _What the hell is with these_ _over-dramatic_ _extraterrestrials?_


	2. Chapter 2

( **redpetal888:** Thank you for all of the submissions! Here is the updated character list so far!)

YWUA: 1 position open.

Male 1: Benjamin Lloyd Evans (Half-demon)

Male 2: Dante Rizzoli (Half-angel)

Male 3: Yolle Wizlocke (Mage)

Male 4: Jacob Alexander Grimm (Half-demon)

Female 1: Sun-Li Park (Half-demon)

Female 2: Vivana Rostova (Half-demon)

Female 3: Violet Abigail Woodville (Half-demon)

Female 4:

* * *

The encounter with the man called 'Drekael' had caused quite a stir within SHIELD.

Rumors began to fly.

Who was this strange man?

What did he want?

And, of course, the Avengers and the YWUA were in uproar.

"So, you're just going to let some winged creep walk in here? That sounds kinda stupid, doesn't it?" Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, said with growing irritation. He wasn't a fan of the whole YWUA idea, but honestly? Was Fury trying to get them all killed?!

"Mr. Stark, I would advise you not to take that tone with me," Fury said, for a moment sounding comically like an angry mother.

"Did you not hear what I just said? He's _not_ getting in here!" The eye-patched man continued. Tony's eye twitched.

"S-sorry to interrupt," a sudden soft voice murmured, immediately drawing the attention of the two men in the room.

"It's just...I...I didn't know what else to do..." the voice continued.

It belonged to a woman- or, at least, it looked like a woman. With long, thigh length blonde hair, luminescent blue eyes (was she possessed by Loki?), and striking white wings, she was clearly not a human.

"Who the hell are you?" The Billionaire with a goatee asked, his eye continuing to twitch.

The strange woman clasped her hands together, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. "W-well...My name is Rosiah...um...I'm here because...well...you have angels. And..demons...or...wait..no! Half-angels, Half-demons, Mages, and...possibly some other creatures," she stammered, her face going pink. It was evident that this 'Rosiah' person was quite shy. Which was strange, considering she had somehow infiltrated SHIELD's base without any of the cameras or heat sensors detecting her, meaning that she had professional prowess in this sort of thing.

"...What do you mean by that?" was all Nick Fury could say, as he stared dumbfoundedly at Rosiah. The woman, in some way, reminded him of...

"Drekael sent me."...exactly.

Both of the mens calm auras disappeared, as they simultaneously pulled out their weapons- Tony in his Iron Man suit, and Fury with his pistol.

"Stand down," Fury growled, his guard up.

The woman looked rather surprised, flinching and stepping back. Her wings folded forward a little bit, slightly shielding her.

"S-sorry..." Rosiah mumbled.

She honestly looked like she had no idea of what was going on.

"I...want to help protect the 'YWUA'," she murmured.

Suddenly, a gold flash of light, similar to the one that had enveloped Drekael when he had disappeared, surrounded her, and she was gone.

"What was that?" Tony demanded, wanting to know what the hell had just happened. The conversation had been cut short, and he wasn't too happy about it.

Fury didn't have an answer.

"Well, she knows Drekael..."

That was all that he could say.

(redpetal888: I hope that was alright. MCL is sick, so she couldn't help with this. Anyways, please keep submitting! We are hoping to fill up by the end of the week!)


	3. Chapter 3

YWUA: 1 position open.

Male 1: Benjamin Lloyd Evans (Half-demon)

Male 2: Dante Rizzoli (Half-angel)

Male 3: Yolle Wizlocke (Mage)

Male 4: Jacob Alexander Grimm (Half-demon)

Female 1: Sun-Li Park (Half-demon)

Female 2: Vivana Rostova (Half-demon)

Female 3: Violet Abigail Woodville (Half-demon)

Female 4:

( **redpetal888** : We have decided to open up character submissions for characters of a different type- SHIELD members, as well as potential Avengers candidates that don't fit the bill for the YWUA. If you'd like to submit, the same form will be used, however, the age parameters will not apply.)

* * *

"Drekael?"

The ebony-haired angel turned, his normally hardened eyes softening as they came to rest upon a certain familiar face.

He could feel his heart start to beat at a slightly faster pace. Even after all these years of being with her, he could never quite get used to her warming presence.

It was almost funny how different he would act towards Rosiah when compared to other people. He just… he could never do anything bad to her. Or say anything hurtful.

Or let other men near her… he remembered clearly an experience with an infuriating Asgardian, by the name of…Fandral, was it?

In any case, the little rat had gotten rather bold in his speech, making remarks about her that…well… He knew to no longer make, for threat of dismemberment. Even Asgardians knew not to mess with the angels… especially jealous ones.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what it was she had to say. The blue-eyed woman looked almost… sad.

"Why does this war have to happen? People are going to die…we might not be able to save the YWUA…the children...they are going to be in danger, you know this."

Drekael sighed, for a moment his inner thoughts becoming tangled with uncertainty and confusion. He didn't have an answer for her.

"The sins are coming. And, possibly, other archangels under Lucifer's influence….if they get ahold of anyone in the YWUA…" stress became evident in his voice.

Rosiah sighed softly, putting a hand on his face. She wanted to calm him, she really did…but she didn't know if she was able to. The woman regretted bringing their situation back to mind, seeing how it affected him emotionally.

And, she supposed, she shouldn't share what she had originally meant to say…

With the threat of Earth and Heaven's annihilation, he probably couldn't handle the stress of becoming a father as well.

As soon as everything was taken care of, she'd tell him…

Having knowledge that she would be bearing Lucifer's grandchild was sure to be a strain on him. If not something worse.

But, for now, she did not speak, only stroking the side of his face. It seemed, in the short time that the conversation had spanned, that they had switched place.

"Everything's going to be okay…"

* * *

"Dante, what seems to be the matter?" Dark brown eyes glanced at hazel, and for a moment, the boy in question jumped.

"I-I...what?!" His breathing became short and the fluffy white wings that poked out from behind his back twitched. The woman chuckled softly.

"Hey, you don't need to be so tense, it's only me. We've met before, I'm your...teammate. Rebecca. Remember?" Slowly, Dante nodded, running a hand through his dark hair. He looked up at the woman in surprise, noting the bat-like wings that sprouted from behind her. It very nearly made him nervous. Unlike many of the youth involved in the YWUA, Dante was well aware of his heritage- and had, to some extent, developed a fear of people like him. Well, not _like_ him, exactly, but rather...of questionable bloodlines. But that was just his fear talking, he would never consciously discriminate against someone purely because of what they were, that wasn't in his nature.

"Yeah," he muttered, his freckled face turning a bit red." "I realize that I know you, I just, it's just that...I'm kind of nervous." He offered her a shy smile to which she returned a grin.

"Good," she said. "Because, I hear that we're going to be starting some kind of training soon, and, if I'm right...we'll be partnered up. You and me, I mean. And Benjamin and Jacob...I'm not sure about the others. But, it doesn't really matter. Just, try not to be so nervous all the time, alright? We're friends here. No one's going to hurt you unless you try to hurt them first. Which I can't really see you doing, but...yeah." Rebecca chuckled, and Dante's face turned a little more red.

"Hey," she asked, looking over the top of his head. "I didn't realize it until now, but, your hair is dyed, right? I mean...your roots are...white. Not like white-blonde, but actually, white. White like snow. I haven't seen anybody with that hair color before… not even half angels. Or full-blooded angels. Though, I haven't met too many of them, to be fair." Dante coughed awkwardly, self-consciously running a hand through his dark locks.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered, "That's nice of you, but...I have to go. I'm sorry. I just heard my name over the-"

" _Dante Rizzoli, please come to Office 334._ "

"-...Intercom," he finished. Rebecca's eyes widened just a little bit and she nodded.

"Very well," she murmured. "Go do what you need to do. Sorry about keeping you." Dante flashed her a slight smile and then scampered off.

"Now, what to do, what to do...?"

* * *

( **redpetal888** : I hope it was alright. I was a little rushed this time, and MCL is still sick. The next chapter should be up some time in the near future, and by near future, I mean...the next five days. Thank you for reading!)


End file.
